The Ninja Turtles and the Louds
by gemturtle
Summary: Instead of taking place in Royal Woods, Michigan, the Loud Family has moved to New York for about 3 months. And while getting settled with there new life; Lincoln Loud, the only son in the family, has come across new friends. But the strangest one's he's met were 4 giant talking mutant turtles who can do ninjutsu. See what adventures the turtles and the Loud will embark on!
1. Summary and Ideas

Hello everyone, this is gemturtle here saying that what I'm planning to do here is a TMNT and Loud House crossover series called "The Ninja Turtles and the Louds". Here's the summary:

 _In this AU, the Loud Family have moved over from Michigan to New York about 3 months ago. Lincoln Loud, who is the only boy in a family of 10 sisters, is feeling very stressed and uneasy about his new life in Manhattan and having new friends like Clyde and April. But one day while being chased by purple dragons, he was saved by 4 weird strangers who turn out to be 4 giant talking mutated turtles who can do ninjitsu! With these new friends/brothers, Lincoln, his sisters, April and the turtles will embark on living with the difficulties of normal life and going on numerous adventures and battling against ninja, mutant, alien, and mystical threats, all while remembering the importance of family. This is a crossover series that shows the bonding between 2 unusual families._

Major TMNT Characters: Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Raph, April, Casey, Hamato Yoshi/Splinter, Shredder, Irma, Karai, Kimiko, Ice Cream Kitty, Tiger Claw, Hun, Leatherhead, Old Hob, Krang, Eric Sacks, Bebop, Rocksteady, etc.

Major TLH Characters: Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily, Clyde, Lynn Sr., Rita, Howard, Harold, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Mr. Grouse, Agnes Johnson, etc.

Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Sci-Fi, Fantasy, Martial Arts, Coming-of-Age, Slice of Life, Friendship, Family.

Rating: T (For drama, dark violence, blood, etc.)

Pairings: Leo/Karai, Lincoln/Ronnie Anne, Lori/Bobby, Splinter/Tang Shen, Lucy/Rocky, Rita/Lynn Sr., Howard/Harold, onesided Lori/Clyde, onesided Lincoln/April etc.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **\- The idea to make this crossover series was influenced by MiniJen's** ** _Universe Falls_** **story, which is a crossover series between** ** _Gravity Falls_** **and** ** _Steven Universe_** **. Just like her story, it also takes place in another universe where the 2 series co-exist with one another. I first thought of this idea when I saw the LH episode "One of the Boys" (Hated that episode btw) where the oldest brothers had the voices of the turtles and plus, they all love PIZZA! So I thought to myself, what if Lincoln and his sisters actually met the turtles? At first I wanted to be a simple one-time crossover, but I just wanted them to interact as much as possible and see how well they work off one another. I could picture Lincoln seeing the turtles as the coolest "brothers" with them being pretty much like superheroes, and they would most likely have the same interest (Reading comics, playing video games, watching cartoons, etc.), and I also picture the Loud sisters being jealous of the turtles for spending a lot of time with their only brother. But the more the sisters spend time with the turtles, the more they see that they're not so different. I want to see the Loud Siblings trying help out on the turtles' adventures in fighting evil while interacting with each other in various 'slice of life' situations, which it's a hard thing for the turtles since they have to remain in the shadows. So I thought about doing something similar to Universe Falls and came up with this idea. Plus they're both properties of NICKELODEON, so it's possible we might actually see a crossover with these 2 someday. But for now, I would like to create this series.**

 **\- I figured what's going o be different from this series between TMNT and the Loud House is that instead of Royal Woods in Michigan, the LH characters will all live in New York since it is a important setting for the TMNT characters.**

 **\- Just like Universe Falls, this series will be divided into arcs with about 10-12 stories each instead of being 26 episodes each per season like TMNT. I plan to adapt some stories from the Loud House into my series and actually re-write them so that way they would have more of an accurate continuity unlike the actual show and hope not to add so much "Lincoln Torture" since I want to make this less mean-spirited and more genuine, I also plan to reduce the amount of toilet-humor (I mostly dislike that trope). So there will be some I won't do that I mostly dislike (Such as Making the Case, The Green House, Brawl in the Family, No Such Luck, etc.). As for the TMNT side of things, what will be very interesting about this crossover I won't be using any previous TMNT incarnations (Mirage, 1987, 2003, 2012, etc.) but to make it a brand new incarnation, so I can create my own version of the TMNT characters to interact with TLH characters. Now I don't know how many arcs will be created, it all depends on how long the TLH show can go or how many TMNT stories I can adapt.**

 **\- I have a lot of ideas I want to use and some that I'm not sure of; for one, I asked a DeviantArt user** ** _LeaderinBlue84_** **if I could borrow some of his TMNT ideas to use for this series.**

 **\- Leo in this series will be more influenced by his 2012 counterpart, but he is also an extreme anime lover, mostly listens to classic music, creates fan art with his username LeaderInBlue84. He would kinda be like the "Star-Lord" of the TMNT series, so he and Luna would get along well. Also, he will also have a wonderful bromance with Lincoln, as he would likely look up to Leo as his personal hero and a genuine role model and Leo would look up to him for never giving up for a child his age.**

 **\- Mikey is also the same goofball prankster we all know and love, and will be the most open-minded character in the series. He would give names to new mutants and bad guys and collect stickers to put on his shell.**

 **\- Raph will be the same sarcastic hot-headed bad ass he's always been, but he does have a soft and friendlier side for Lincoln and April.**

 **\- Donnie would be the lovable nerd with a big brain. For him, I figured he would be a little smarter than Lisa but would more of a nervous wreck and a clean freak like Double D from Ed, Edd, n Eddy. I also think would could also have gynophobia (Fear of females) from a traumatic experience. While he will be used to April, it would give him a hard time with Lincoln's sisters.**

 **\- April would be a teenager like her 2012 counterpart as well, she will be at the age of 15. Unlike meeting them like in previous incarnations she would have met the turtles at the age of 10 and is an orphan girl that is taken in by Splinter. She would also have developed some training as a kunoichi. She would also have a pretty developed busty chest for her age amking her socially insecure and making some of the Loud sisters jealous, but she would still be friends with them. And instead of Cristina, I was thinking Lincoln would have a unrequited crush on April for the first few episodes, until he hooks up with Ronnie Anne.**

 **\- Casey for the beginning of the series will be a juvenile delinquent and working for the Purple Dragons like Danny from the 1990 movie, but will soon quit and become a vigilante against them.**

 **\- I'm still wondering whether to make Splinter Yoshi who was mutated into a rat or have Yoshi and his sons be reincarnated into turtles and a rat like in the IDW comics, as well as Shredder's origin. Splinter will also not just bring wisdom to the turtles, but also to Lincoln and his sisters.**

 **\- There will be some street violence, blood, and intense battles in this crossover.**

 **\- And just like most of the fandom, I hope to actually make Luna and Leni be Lincoln's closest sisters being more of motherly figures to him so it is said that they have the closest relationship.**

 **\- As the romance for this series will go, I really don't mind Anthro/Human relationships like Leo/Karai. As long as the relationship is developed like Goliath/Elisa from Gargoyles. I want to try taking a crack at having Raph/April in this series, and I figure that maybe she and Casey would date only for a while. I was also thinking of one of the turtles hook up with one of the Loud sisters, I won't say who but it might be the most ironic relationship.**

 **\- I will also have some loud siblings to have a close relationship with each turtle: Leonardo (Lincoln, Lori, Luna), Michelangelo (Luan, Lana, and Lily), Donatello (Leni and Lisa), and Raphael (Lynn, Lucy, and Lola).**

 **\- I was also thinking of having Lincoln and April keeping the turtles a secret from his sisters until the end of the first arc and the parents wouldn't find out until the second.**

 **\- I figured Lincoln would be trained by Splinter to become a ninja, and MAYBE some of his sisters, specifically Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy.**

 **\- Like I said before, there will be some stories I will adapt from TMNT; like I plan to do the Search for Splinter arc but differently. Instead, April and the turtles will live with the Louds until they find Splinter.**

 **\- I also want to do multiple crossovers in the future as well; such as** ** _Ghostbusters_** **,** ** _Batman_** **,** ** _Usagi Yojimbo,_** **etc.**

 **So that's basically it. What are your thoughts on this? Think this might be a good idea? How do you think the Loud siblings will react to meeting the turtles? How will they're interactions be? What TMNT characters would you like to see in this crossover? Could you see Splinter giving the Louds wisdom? How will Rita and Lynn Sr. react to the turtles? What kind of stories would you like to see? Let me know in the reviews.**


	2. Prologue

**Hello everyone, I just wanted to say sorry for the long wait for the prologue, I just had too much to think about when trying to think about some ideas. I have too much to think about and even need sometime to plan which episodes of TLH and stories of TMNT to adapt here, so until I work it out, this story may take a while.**

 **I would also like to give credit to writeroffanfiction (From Tumblr) for helping make this into literacy format and writing some of the dialouge.**

* * *

 ** _"Prologue"_**

 _3 MONTHS AGO_

It was a sunny day in the Big Apple, it all started casually at the moment with nothing really special going on until the Channel Six News came on and the news anchor lady with a yellow suit and brown hair with a ponytail, Catherine Savino, was making a report about the recent crime activity:

 _"So far, there have been more reports of disturbances and theft in our fair city. These are obviously much more than just a series of small, isolated incidents. It's apparent that an organized criminal element is at work, and at the moment, business is good. So good, in fact, there appear to be no eyewitnesses to any of these crimes. With complaints ranging from purse-snatching to breaking and entering, police switchboards have been swamped with the angry voices of more and more citizens, who have fallen prey to the recent surge of crime that continues to plague the city."_

It then shows a bunch thugs taking in a bunch of departed goods away from a truck and onto their getaway truck.

 _"Instead of getting better, things have gotten worse. Even more alarming is the baffling and often bizarre nature of these crimes. From my research, I've found that merchandise of every size and description, from phones and televisions, any many other electronic appliances have been disappearing from store shelves and storage areas at an alarming rate. Even the victims themselves rarely glimpse the thieves. Sometimes people don't even know they've been robbed until it's too late. In fact, it seems that police don't even have any eyewitnesses yet; only a few reports of young boys or teenagers to the scenes have been filed."_

A man reading the newspaper was pickpocketed by a young teen but didn't notice it. The wallet switches hands and other crimes are happening throughout the city. A man delivering packages helps unload one of the boxes but as soon as he turns to the truck everything is gone. A middle-aged black woman turns away from her TV to pick up something and it's pulled off the balcony, the only thing she sees is a teenager running away.

 _"But whoever is behind these crimes, one thing is certain; these are much more than just a series of random incidents. Who are we gonna call? Unfortunately, the police are the only ones available to help fight off what people are now calling 'The Silent Crime Wave'. But maybe the most disturbing silence is that coming from City Hall. This is Catherine Savino on channel Six News"_

* * *

Meanwhile, there was a van in the middle of the Manhattan driving around. Inside the van contained a family of 13 people; 1 father, 1 mother, 10 sisters, and a brother.

The mother was named Rita Loud, who wears a pink shirt with a white collar and cuffs and purple pants and has big blonde hair. She was concerned about their new home. "I still can't believe that you had to get a job transfer here at Manhattan. Do you know what kind of street crimes happen here both day and night?" said Rita.

"I know, I really hate to move." A brown haired man in a green sweater, plaid cuffs, and collar, and khaki pants named Lynn Sr told his wife.

A white-haired eleven years old named Lincoln Loud wearing an orange shirt and jeans muttered he was the only brother in the Loud family and display's an interest in video games and comic books: "I rather do that than live here."

"Do what, little bro?", asked Luna Loud, who wears a purple t-shirt with a skull, torn crew neck and triangular sleeves, and a plaid skirt. She had a passion for music, especially Rock 'N' Roll. She is the closest to her brother and a role model big sister to him as well.

The boy told her, in a tone rather bitter "Move back, I didn't want to leave to a new city and leave my friends behind back at Michigan."

The girls and the parents looked rather worried considering when they moved Lincoln had too many things behind. Lynn Sr. intervene, "Son, I know you don't like this but look on the bright side you'll make new friends, experience new things and—"

Lincoln interrupted his father by saying "And getting mugged or robbed?" The rest of the sentence died in his father's voice.

"C'mon Linky, I don't think it will be totes bad. Like, I'm looking forward to seeing all the tall buildings, the clothes and shoe stores, the malls, and this big apple that everyone keeps talking about. Hopefully, we get to taste it!" said Leni Loud, who is kind-hearted, but also not very bright. She wears sunglasses and had a sea foam green dress. Like Luna, she was also closest to her brother. "Now can you please show us that adorable little smile of yours again?" She asked.

"I'm not THAT adorable," muttered Lincoln.

"I'm looking forward to the stand-ups, some of the greats performed here. Just remember when it comes to crimes in New York, try not to get _city_ reckless! Ha! Ha! Get it?!" A girl with brown hair and a ponytail in a white shirt and yellow plaid skirt, with a flower on the shirt, told her brother. This is Luan Loud the resident jokester of the family but she tends to either go overboard or the puns fall flat. The rest of the family groaned at her joke except for Lynn Sr.

"Well I for once side with Lincoln, It's unbelievable that we had to move out into the city, I LITERALLY had to leave all my friends, my school, my good old life!" said Lori Loud, who is the oldest sibling in the family. While sometimes pushy and abrasive, is truly a caring sister, and leader at heart.

"How do think I feel. The lawsh in New York City will make it impossible to get the materialsh for my experimentsh!" A four-year-old with huge glasses wearing a light green sweater and purple pants complained to her older sister. That's Lisa Loud she's the brains of the family although she's four and sometimes slightly obsessed with the pursuit of science.

"But aren't you excited about living in the city with the largest sewer system? I mean, it comes in handy for your science stuff, especially with you poop studies! I just wanna chance to explore it!" The six-year-old twin excitedly stated. Her name was Lana Loud, she was a tomboy who liked animals and getting messy. She wears a red baseball cap backward, white sneakers with blue stripes, and a murky green t-shirt under dark blue overalls.

"Puh-lease as if any would want to live in the trash capital!" A blonde girl wearing a pink glittery dress and a tiara complained. That prima-donna was Lola Loud the princess and spoiled brat of the Loud family. Though she does have her moments of kindness.

"Poo-poo, ee lak nuv yak!" The babbling came from the youngest sibling Lily Loud. She was just a baby but she loves her entire family and could understand them somewhat.

"I like the city at night." A black haired girl wearing a black dress, her bang's covering her eyes. "AAH!" The entire family jumped at her entrance. This goth gal is Lucy Loud the dark influence of the Louds with a love of the supernatural especially vampires "All the buildings in the dark reminded me of old castles, especially the ones with the gargoyle statues."

Then the girl with a red and white sports shirt and brown hair with a ponytail has a baseball bat with her. "Whatever you say spooky, I'm hoping to actually meet some sports teams like the New York Yankees!" Her name was Lynn Loud Jr., and she was into anything sports related.

"Now we all know it's a big change for us, it's hard but good. And you kids are going to love our new home, we're almost there" said Lynn Sr. Just as he said it, the Vanzilla broke down like it usually does.

"This is why we should get a new car," Rita told her husband who wore a sheepish look. They realized that Vanzilla broke down in a rather shady part of New York.

Lana grabbed her toolbelt with a determined look, "Don't worry guys, I'll see what I can do about the engine! If not, we're pushing her!"

"And the moving truck will beat to the house." groaned Lynn Sr.

Lori looked worried, "Still, why did we have to stop in one of the darkest places in Manhattan!"

Unfortunately, they didn't notice a group of teens was slowly walking towards, all of them screaming trouble. The led teen, wearing a red vest, black shirt and ripped jeans asked.

"You folks need some help?"

The Loud Family turned around to see them and all of them were soaked with nervousness. "Ummmm, that's okay! We got everything under control here!" Lincoln stated nervously.

Rita then intervened, "Shouldn't you kids be back home with your families at this time?!"

A bigger teen, wearing a muscle shirt and shorts, just leaned against Vanzilla and told them."Come on we love helping people out." Another teen wearing a blazer and kakhis answered: "Oh, they won't mind especially if we bring them something." The teen brought out a knife and the other teens followed his suit.

Lynn Sr. gulped at this, along with the rest of the family, knowing that they are in deep trouble, "Muggers! Alright look we don't want any trouble, just stay back before we get the authorities involved."

But Leni stated, "But why dad? They just offered us a free knife." The rest of the Louds facepalmed at Leni's comment.

The teens just laughed at what he said. "Pops, you haven't noticed the authorities are too busy with other things. Anyone want the dumb one?" The larger teen raised his hand "I always liked how she smelled." The Loud family began to shake in fear what the teens would do to them.

The larger teen was approaching Leni, but Lincoln went right in front of her and told the teen off, "Don't you dare lay a hand on my sister, or you're gonna be sorry!"

"KILL THE LIGHTS!" yelled the mysterious figure. Just then a sai was thrown at light pole making the whole are pitch black. Soon screams and punches were heard making the Louds completely scared.

Soon, sirens were heard and the police arrive at the scene with them holding flashlights and sees the group of teens beaten to the ground and all tied up.

The Loud Family was rather surprised by all work that had been done, even Lucy was amazed by the occurrence. "What just happened?"

Lincoln stated, "I have no idea."

They all decided to go back to the Vanzilla to check the engine but was surprised by the fact that it had already been fixed. Lana was astounded by all the handiwork, "Woah, the girl just magically fix herself!"

All the Louds saw the work and were amazed as well. "Ohmygosh, our van is magic!" stated Leni.

For the Louds, it was like a miracle. But what they didn't notice was a 3 fingered hand coming out from under the manhole cover to retrieve the sai that was thrown without anyone looking.

* * *

Soon, after driving down the street they stop at the two-story brick house. "Guys welcome to our new home. Most of you'll still have to share a room but there are two bathrooms."

After getting out and start to unload Vanzilla they see a redheaded teenage girl with a ponytail wearing a yellow jersey like shirt with the number 5 and wearing red pants; and even though she was still young, she had a very curvy figure, most noticeably her buxom chest. She was riding her bicycle and stopped when she saw that there were some new neighbors, "Are you the new neighbors who bought this house?"

Some of the older Loud sisters noticed her assets and quickly became a little jealous, while Lincoln was lovestruck. He had never seen a girl that looked so beautiful and angelic, her voice was even heartwarming every time she spoke. With a dreamy tone, he answered. "Yes, and you beautiful angel?"

She blushed by her question and even giggled before she answered, though she was rather shy by looks she was getting by the sisters. "My name is April, April O'Neil." She then bent down to Lincoln, "And who might you be cute little boy?"

Lincoln blushed by April's compliment and making him shy as well. Lori then rudely separates them and tells April "His name's Lincoln."

April didn't flinch from that, considering she's used to this and asks "And you are?"

Lori states "Lori, Lori Loud, he's my brother and the rest are my sisters." She continues to look at April's chest area seeing how big it is and reluctantly asks, "So you seem…..young, how old are you exactly?"

"Oh, only 15." Lori's jaw dropped along with the older siblings and their jealousy grew even more. "So you have a big family must be crazy?" April asked trying to dissolve the tension.

While the older siblings were still trying to process, Rita intervened, "Yeah, we get pretty rowdy at times and things get chaotic, but we manage." Rita then decides to get to know April a little more "So what about you dear, you live around here?"

"No, just a couple blocks down with my family." This peaked the interest of the Loud siblings considering they didn't see any other kids on the block. "I mean, I live with my dad, and four brothers."

Lincoln was astounded about April's mention of her family. "No way, so you're the only sister?

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So what's yours like?" Luna asked.

April was looking nervous and wanted to choose the right words to answer with, "Oh…believe me, my family….is unbelievable."

* * *

Meanwhile, deep within the sewers of Manhattan, noises were heard. Another was heard as if someone clicks on something. Soon music started to play and it was a famous song from 1974 by David Bowie called " _Rebel, Rebel_ ":

 _ **"Rebel, Rebel"**_

 _ **Doo doo doo-doo doo doo doo doo**_

 _ **Doo doo doo-doo doo doo doo doo**_

 _ **Doo doo doo-doo doo doo doo doo**_

 _ **You've got your mother in a whirl**_

 _ **She's not sure if you're a boy or a girl**_

 _ **Hey babe, your hair's alright**_

 _ **Hey babe, let's go out tonight**_

 _ **You like me, and I like it all**_

 _ **We like dancing and we look divine**_

 _ **You love bands when they're playing hard**_

 _ **You want more and you want it fast**_

 _ **They put you down, they say I'm wrong**_

 _ **You tacky thing, you put them on**_

 _ **Rebel Rebel, you've torn your dress**_

 _ **Rebel Rebel, your face is a mess**_

 _ **Rebel Rebel, how could they know?**_

 _ **Hot tramp, I love you so!**_

 _ **Don't ya?**_

 _ **Doo doo doo-doo doo doo doo doo**_

 _ **You've got your mother in a whirl 'cause she's**_

 _ **Not sure if you're a boy or a girl**_

 _ **Hey babe, your hair's alright**_

 _ **Hey babe, let's stay out tonight**_

 _ **You like me, and I like it all**_

 _ **We like dancing and we look divine**_

 _ **You love bands when they're playing hard**_

 _ **You want more and you want it fast**_

 _ **They put you down, they say I'm wrong**_

 _ **You tacky thing, you put them on**_

 _ **Rebel Rebel, you've torn your dress**_

 _ **Rebel Rebel, your face is a mess**_

 _ **Rebel Rebel, how could they know?**_

 _ **Hot tramp, I love you so!…(continues in backround)**_

"That was awesome! I can't believe we did that under 3 minutes!"

This sounded like a group of people that we're celebrating their first victory ever. They even sounded young as if they were teenagers, which they are, but they actually turn out to also be something stranger and not even human, they've revealed to be giant humanoid talking turtles!

"Man how dope was that!?" The turtle asked wearing an orange bandana while running with three other humanoid turtles. His name was Michelangelo and he was a gullible yet lovable turtle who wielded the nunchaku and his sides. He also had stickers around his shell and had an "M" intial on his belt buckle.

"I more amazed at the fact that Donnie didn't shut down at the sight of a girl." The one red joked to the expense of his brother in purple. His name is Raphael, and he wielded the sais on the back of his shell. He was known to be the cool but crude guy who packs the most muscle. He has a pretty violent temper and always taunts with sarcasm and teasing. He looked like he had plenty of cracks on his shell and scars on his scales, and even had a bone sticking out from his left shoulder.

"They were in trouble that's all. Besides, it's a good thing none of them saw me." The one who defended and wore the purple mask is Donatello, he wielded the bo staff, which had a blade on one end. He is a scientific genius with an IQ over 600, but he was a very nervous, timid, and kind of a clean freak. He also possessed gynophobia (fear of females), but is still used to April.

Just then the turtle in the blue mask named Leonardo, who was the leader of the four turtles wielded the katana blades on the back of his shell. He was also the one who was most familiar with Japanese culture and is a major music fan. He was the one who even played the song by Bowie. "If you didn't want to stick around for them to see you, then why were you willing to haul his ass around back there to fix their van, what were you thinking?!"

"That van was an almost new 1957 Volkswagen van, I can't let something like that gets sent to the junkyard." Donnie, the one who does machines, answered.

"There are plenty of "special" vans back in the junkyard! You should've just let them handle it so we wouldn't risk being caught!" Leo retorted.

"And you guys always called me the clumsy one!" Mikey stated. "But still, shouldn't we be worried about the fact that we didn't tell Sensei we were going out?" his brothers' faces grew scared and worried looks about telling their Sensei about their little adventure.

"Damn! Maybe we can get April to cover for us! Otherwise, we'd be going back to the Hashi!" Raph suggested.

"We mainly end up in the Hashi because of you!" Leo told Raph. After running down the sewers they stop at a large area and quietly tried to put back everything the way it was unfortunate they were arguing most of the time.

Donnie had a vexed tone when he asked, "Seriously Mikey, you need to stop making a mess here with your marshmallow and sausage pizzas!"

"Don't hate on my wonderful creations!" With all their arguing and making noise they didn't notice that one of the doors in the area opened.

They only knew of it when a tail launched out of the dark and wrapped around Raph's neck. "So, you are all up, can someone explain?" the tall rat had asked the four turtles. He is Master Splinter, he wears a red and black robe and carries around a stick. He is a highly trained ninjutsu master and adoptive father of the turtles and April.

Leo started to plead, "Sensei, please. We're just watching a—"

Splinters' tail then quickly jabbed Leo in the gut. "Ah, look Mikeys' sleepwalking totally sleepwalking." Splinters' tail knocking him off his feet.

"Anyone?" Splinter was still waiting for an answer, but no response. So he has decided the appropriate action, "Very well, into the Hashi!" They all groaned.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **As an apology for the long wait, I will reveal some stuff.**

 **This prologue is based on scenes from the 1990 and 2014 TMNT movies.**

 **writeroffanfiction's character Drooler will be in this series.**

 **The ironic relationship between the turtles and the Louds I was talking about is going to be Donnie/Leni.**

 **I plan to have Slash originally be a pet of Lana's named Snaps.**


	3. Shadows of the Night (Part 1)

**Credit goes me and writeroffanfiction for helping me with this. Properties goes to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 ** _Arc 1: Heroes in a Loud-Shell!_**

 ** _"Shadows of the Night (Part 1)"_**

 _PRESENT DAY_

It was a typical Saturday noon at the loud house. Some of the loud sisters (Sans Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan) were doing some of their daily routines, the parents were in the kitchen preparing for dinner, and Lincoln and Clyde were playing their favorite video game _Battle Moles_ , fighting against the enemies.

"Try to back me up with your blue mole Clyde!" Lincoln warned.

"Don't worry buddy I won't let you down!" Unfortunately, as he said that a random enemy got critical and destroyed the blue mole. "Okay, scratch that."

"Boys could you keep it down; your father and I are trying to prepare dinner!" Rita had shouted all the way from the kitchen.

"Succotash Saturday's require exceptional care and delicacy!" Lynn Sr cried as well.

"Sorry, we'll try to!" Lincoln shouted back. He went back to his video game but then turned to the readers, "I know what you're what thinking about, what happened to the sour attitude towards New York? Let's just say things have been rather okay since we've gotten here. The new school has been nice, made some new friends in the area including Clyde, and the new house is a lot roomier."

"Lana give me back my dolly!" Lola threatened.

"NEVER!" Shouted Lana.

"Although the more things change the more they stay the same," Lincoln said deadpanned. The twins come down the stairs in a dust cloud and fighting could be heard.

"Give it back!"

"No way, my reptiles need something soft to sleep on!"

"KIDS KEEP IT SOWN!" Lynn Sr demanded.

The twins had then ended their fight, "Sorry daddy!"

"Like I said, but lately weird things have been happening throughout the city. First, there were these strange of disappearances of stolen items, then there have been monster sightings that people say been going on around town, and then-" Lincoln was interrupted by Lori and the rest of the girls entering the house from the front door.

Clyde just snapped to attention as he saw his 'soulmate' enter the house.

"L-Lo-Lori!" He promptly had a nosebleed and fainted like an anime character.

"Auggh, Dad Lincoln's weird friend got blood on the carpet again!" Lori shouted.

Lincoln continues, "So yeah my best friend Clyde here has a weird crush on my sister Lori, which gets pretty cringy to see-."

He was interrupted again when April came in through the door next. "Thanks for the trip to the mall guys, I really adore this new notepad to use for my journalism class."

"No problem dude, I heard the teacher could be pretty rough," Luna commented.

"Yeah, because he only sees black and white!" Luan joked.

"Still made the top student in the class though." April stated as she sees Lincoln starting at her and decided to give him a friendly wave and smile, "Hey Linky, what's up."

"N-n-nothing angel—I MEAN APRIL!" Lincoln said with a lovestruck sigh, his eyes hearts and his head in the clouds. The older sisters just rolled their eyes at Lincoln's puppy love, and he thought Clyde's crush was cringe-worthy.

April just awkwardly chuckled, "You're so cute Lincoln."

"Thank you." Lincoln sighed with full of embarrassment.

"Still having trouble there, lover boy!?" Lynn teasing Lincoln from the middle of the stairway while holding Lily who was giving kissing noises.

"Now thish ish ridiculoush!" A familiar lisped voice called out.

The others had their attention on Lisa who saw that she was greatly upset.

"I know, the red hair clip so does not match with Lori's hair, it is ridiculous, but she won't listen to me," said Leni absent-mindedly.

"Hey!" Lori exclaimed in slight hurt to her fashion pride.

"No not that, itsh thish idiotic contesht a paper company is having, look!"

Everyone takes a look at the newspaper and reads 'Manhattan Monster Hunt Contest,' which states that whoever can find any monster sightings wins a $100,000 reward.

Lincoln shouts, "Monster Hunt Contest?!"

Clyde screams, "A 100,000 dollars!"

Leni yells, "A sale on shoes!"

All the kids looked excited to hear this except for April who looked worried some reason. "You guys aren't really considering on entering this monster contest, are you?"

"Yeah, I could always use the money for my animals!" Lana shouted.

"We're not going to waste money on those filthy things, we should use it for more clothes!" Lola disagreed.

"Guys you do realize we could make another room with that money, right?!" Lynn suggested.

"Ifsh I must interject, thish is ridiculous! Those obscure sighthings are just rumors." Stated Lisa.

"I disagree," Lucy deadpanned appearing next to the kids out of nowhere.

"Aaah!" The kids jumped at the sudden appearance of the goth girl.

"Would you shtop that!" Lisa yelled her heart a racing.

"I saw one of them while roaming the city looking for spirits," Lucy quantified.

"Seriously dude, nobody wants to hear about your spooky vibes," Luna said creeped out.

"If I had to guess I'd say these would-be Kappa." Lucy guesses.

"Kappa?" Leni asked confused by the strange word.

"An ancient Japanese water demon that was used to scare kids away from dangerous water." April surprisingly answered shocking everyone.

"Um, she's right," Lucy told everyone, she was so surprised she forgot to add here monotone to her voice.

"But Lucy, why would a Japanese water demon possibly be in the middle of Manhattan?" Lincoln asked confusedly.

"Easy, the sewers that run throughout there's enough water for them to fill up." She explained.

Clyde had also remembered something "You know I also heard rumors that these creatures mostly going out during nighttime."

"Really, huh must be nocturnal monsters then," Lana said to no one and she had a thinking look on her face. "So what kind of plan does anyone got?"

"Here's a plan, we'll take Vanzilla tonight so that way we could roam around the city to look for the monsters. Will each carry a disposable camera whenever we spot them, and Luan will use her video camera," Lori planned out.

"We'll also need bait, to tempt them into the cameras," Lana said.

But April looked rather nervous, "Um...actually guys I..."

Lynn interrupted, "Wait, I have an idea April why don't you invite your four brothers that you can keep talking about?! I think it's about time we actually meet your family to help us in our search!"

All the Loud siblings interjected begging April to invite her "brothers" to help them in their search.

"Ummm, uh sorry guys they're with my dad on a martial arts tournament. They'll be gone for most of the month." April told the Loud family while slightly sweating.

"Brah, it's already been like 3 months and we still haven't met them yet, what gives?!" Luna said with irritation.

"They're just not very comfortable with meeting some new people or making new friends," she tried to object.

"So, you mean they're recluses?" Lincoln asked.

"Fine. But one of these days April you are going to have to introduce us to them." Lori said with the slight of suspicion. April calm down for a bit but was still worried about what lies ahead.

* * *

Later that day at the Sewer Lair, the Turtles we're looking at chalkboard analyzing the areas that all the places that the strange vanishings of goods have occurred all over the news.

"So, they've been thefts from a Mom and Pop shop to a Palmart and all they took we're electronics?" Leo asked the resident brain of their group.

"Apparently so, all activity seems to be mostly activated around those areas," Donnie had analyzed.

"So, what are we going to do, we still have no idea where they're hiding at!" Raph yelled currently pissed at the fact that a group of punks was getting the better of them.

As Raph was ranting, Mikey had walked into the lab from the kitchen with some pizza on his hands, "Who wants some special jelly bean, bugs, and garlic pizza!"

All of them gave the pizza some disgusted looks. "People who are crazy enough risk death," Raph deadpanned.

Mikey had a very irritated look, "Very funny, so what are you guys doing?"

"Looking for the sources for all the stolen items, which you should be part of!" Donnie said with irritation.

Raph interjects, "Mikey part of planning? Hilarious!"

"What about that old warehouse on 8th Street?" Mikey asked.

"We've already looked at the warehouse," Donnie stated to Mikey.

"Then how do we know that the purple dragons aren't the ones who did this?"

"Because those dimwitted piles of crap on smart enough to pull something like this." Raph retorted.

"Wait, that would make sense! Why didn't I see this before!?" Leo stated to no one while his brothers look at him weirdly.

"Oh, great he lost it," Raph says.

"What are you talking about Leo?" Asked Donnie.

"Think about it we and the cops checked out all their hideouts but somehow someone is stealing tech."

"So?" Raph asked thinking Leo finally snapped.

"What if they move right back into the hideouts after we check them?"

"What do ya mean bro?" Mikey asked.

"I'm saying that after the searches they move right back in and we're none the wiser because we checked them already!"

"You're saying that they would use the same hideouts that have been searched by authorities?" Raph asked deadpanned.

"He does have a point if we already searched them we wouldn't know they be using those hideouts since they seemed abandoned," Donnie said supporting Leo's theory.

"It's a possibility," a voice coming from next to the boys revealing to be Splinter.

Raph seemed rather confused, "Really Sensei, no disrespect but how in the world would those purple dragon thugs be this smart?"

"We do not fully understand our enemies. Some are like the meerkat, which remain in their habitat and only leave for temperate reasons. Others could be like the hermit crab, leaves to a new shell time to time." Splinter wisely stated.

"Ok," Mikey said not really understanding what his father just said.

"What I am saying is that while Leonardo has a good theory, we must not be too sure if the purple dragons choose to remain in the same hideout nor if they're the ones behind the disappearances." Splinter explained.

"Well, I could use all reported crimes to more accurately pinpoint where the stolen tech could be hiding," Donnie suggested to the group.

"Okay, while Donnie doing that Mikey and Raph can join me for a patrol to look for the hideout." Leo planned out a strategy.

Raph was on board with the plan and Mikey was flat out excited, "Awesome, I can't wait! COWABUNGA!"

Every looked towards Mikey with looks. "Cowabunga? Really man?" asked Raph deadpanned.

"What I need something to be my catchphrase."

Raph sarcastically said, "So you got it from the book Catchphrases for Dummies?"

Leo then got another suggestion, "Maybe we should also have April tag along to work with the light?"

Raph then gave a quick answer in a rude tone, "No dice, she's with her new friends doing all that hanging out crap!"

The turtles gave Raph a bunch of smirk looks on their faces, "Seems like someone's a little jealous because his 'girlfriend' has human friends!"

Raph yelled with irritation, "Shut up! It's not that, it's-"

"Hey, guys." Right now, April walked into the room with a worried look on her face.

"April?!" The turtles said in unison.

"What's wrong April? Why aren't you with your friends?" Leo asked.

April sighed to herself, "Guys, we have a problem."

Mikey was quick to answer, "You need a new bra because of another growth spurt?"

April just blushed furiously while Raph just gave a smack on the head. "Oww! What was that for?"

"You were saying April?" Raph asked while glaring at Mikey.

"It's actually about my friends, the ten girls, and their brother," April asked.

"Donnie's worst fear?" Raph taunted his geeky brother.

"Very funny!" Donnie sarcastically remarked.

April then pulls out a newspaper from her backpack and shows it to the turtles.

"Oh boy," Leo said.

"Aww crap." Raph shocked.

"Well, this is bad." Donnie worried.

"Sweet there's going to be a new pizzeria!" Mikey excited.

Each of the brothers just rolled their eyes but we're worried at the fact that there was now a $100,000 bounty on their heads and most of New York will be looking for them.

April continued, "And apparently my friends are also entering the contest as well."

"Well, this puts a hinder on the plan." Raph supposed.

"I think that maybe you guys should just remain low for a while until this whole thing blows over," April suggested.

The Turtles considered the options of the choices lay low and wait for the heat to die down but if they did that more and more people will get robbed, or go out and risk getting caught on camera or in a trap.

"Sensei, what do you think should be the right approach?" Leo asked hoping to ask his sensei for some wisdom.

"Hmm, while this troubling I believe the safety of the city should be an important priority but be like the viper. Stay out of sight until you must strike your enemies." Splinter suggested.

"So basically, do the opposite of what Mikey does" Raph joked.

"In crude terms yes."

"Hey!" Mikey said offended.

Leo thought of another idea, "And April, maybe you can lead your friends away from places we're at."

"Okay I'll try but most of them are determined to find you guys."

Raph interjected, "Then give them false info about our locations, and if not, call us through the T-Phone if they're around our area."

"Okay."

"Great, now let's move ninjas!" Leo ordered.

The Turtles go gather their weapons and begin to head out until Master Splinter stopped them.

April asked, "Is something wrong sensei?"

"Yes, I sense that your brothers may be seen but he may turn into an alley."

"Don't worry Pops, we're not going to be seen!" Mikey stated without any worry.

"Alright, now we go!" They go through one of the tunnels and begin to shell surf to one of the hidden exits.

* * *

When it became nighttime, the kids were getting everything prepared to go monster hunting while Lori went down to talk to their parents.

"So, is it okay if all of us goes to Spunk E. Pigeons tonight?" Lori lied.

"Sure, but why do all of you want to go to a pizza place?" Lynn Sr asked his daughter.

"He's right, it usually takes us a lot of bribing to get all of you to go to the same place," Rita said suspiciously of the sudden agreement of her children.

"We just need something to do this Saturday, we got nothing to do." Lori lied again.

"Okay but the curfew is at 10:00 any later and you're all grounded," Rita told her daughter in a strict tone and her face hard as steel.

"Okay, gotcha!"

Pretty soon, April and the Loud siblings were outside and went into Vanzilla.

"So where should we start first?" Lori asked her siblings and April.

"Well I would like a slice of pepperoni with stuffed crust and-" Leni was trying to say to her older sister.

"Not making a pizza Leni," Lincoln said.

"I say we should start looking in Avenue 5th," April stated.

"You got it." Lori drove Vanzilla off the driveway and hoping to find one of the monsters.

Lola just shouted, "$100,000 here we come!"

As everyone was cheering, April secretly had her T-Phone on speaker the entire time.

In another part of Manhattan, the turtles were listening in on the T-Phone.

"Okay, guys you know what to do," Leo asked.

"Yep," Raph says.

"Certainly," Donnie states.

"Of course...not." Mikey confused.

"Ugh, just go the opposite direction of the Loud siblings and try to keep to the shadows."

"Can do!" Mikey exclaimed.

The four brothers set off from building to building, planning on catching the perps behind the disappearances once and for all.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a Night Club, there were some Purple Dragon members in a discussion.

"Alright boys, you all know why we're here right?!" said the leader of the group.

"Is it because of the freaks that are a major pain in the ass!"

"Exactly, they're always interfering with our plans and we haven't even caught a glimpse of them! It's like they're not even human!" he said with bitterness in his tone.

"So, what are we going to do about this problem boss?" One of the thugs asked.

"Have every member of our faction roam the alleyways, they like appearing in the dark and stuff, so they'd most likely be there!"

The thugs nodded and began to grab an assortment of weapons. "Wait what if they come here?"

"In case you haven't noticed Nelson, there are other people here in this Club who aren't Purple Dragons, they wouldn't want to make a scene would they?" the leader corrected.

"Good point but what about the warehouse?"

"They might suspect it if we use the warehouse."

"Yeah but we're leaving it defenseless, aren't we?"

"Don't worry, any clues they would find has already been taken outta there."

"Whatever you say Dragon-Face," Nelson stated.

"Good, now on to other business, you remember those two trainees?"

"You mean the two High School Juvenile delinquents?"

"Yeah, bring them over for a minute."

"You got it Dragon Face."

"Douglas! Let the newbies in!" He told the guy who was guarding the door.

"Okay." He opened the doors and two people walked into the club. One was a tall black haired, 16-year-old boy with dark hair and wearing a black and grey sweater.

The other was a 14-year-old girl who had a black taint top and had a purple streak on her hair, "Has anyone ever gotten drunk and dropped dead here?" her asking the odd question.

"Now why would an Angel ask that?" Casey asked.

"My name is supposed to be ironic."

"Casey and Angel, I've been hearing good words about you two." Dragon Face said.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Casey asked rather cross.

"Watch your tone, Jones!" Nelson said with irritation.

"Easy Nelson, it's alright," said Dragon Face as Nelson did as told. "Now you two are on your way to becoming full-fledged Purple Dragons."

The two really didn't know what to say but Casey seemed a bit wary.

"All you two need to do is do 3 more trials and then you're officially members!"

"So, what are the three trials?" Angel asked.

"You'll see, for now just sit tight until later notice." He then pulls out 2 pocket knives. "In the meantime, you guys have earned these."

"Are we supposed to pick our teeth with these things?" Angel asked.

"We all have these, no go on home and wait for our orders the next time we see you."

"Fine." The two exited the club.

Nelson didn't seem okay with them. "Boss, the Casey kid seems a little disrespectful."

"I know and I also know you don't like the kid, but the boss seems rather close to him so try to suck it up."

"Ugh, fine but don't accidents happen around his part of the hood?"

"Duly noted."

* * *

Meanwhile, the turtles were outside of the warehouse trying wait for anyone to move into the warehouse and Raph was losing patience, "Okay glorious leader when are they going to show up?!"

"They will show up," Leo was being patient.

Raph and Donnie are looking rather bored to death. Mikey, on the other hand, was goofing around on a flagpole, "Yo guys, look how bouncy this pole is!"

"Mikey, I really wouldn't do that," Donnie warned his brother.

"Why?"

"Because it breaks any moment and you can break your head, or make it more broken than it already is! now get off that damn thing!" Raph demanded as he went on the pole to grab Mikey and he threw him back to roof. But the pole makes a cracking noise, "Oh crap!"

The pole snapped in half and both it and Raph began to fall to the ground. The pole breaks and Raph fall into a garbage truck.

"Sorry about not trying to catch you Raph!" Mikey yelled down to him, hoping that his brother was too mad.

Before Raph can make a comment, the truck engine started, "Are you kidding me?!" Raph angrily asked, and the truck drove off carrying Raph with it.

"Man today is not Raph's day." Mikey commented on the events that happened.

"Come on we gotta go get him." Leo ordered Mikey and Donnie as he jumped after the truck.

The truck drove at a very fast pace.

* * *

Meanwhile, April and the Louds were near Central Park having everything set up.

"Okay did everyone get the cameras set up?" Lori asked the group.

"Yep, we all have our disposable cameras including Luan's video camera," Lincoln stated. "These monsters are going to have a close-up today!"

"Psssh, forget fake ghost hunters imagine a crowd of people cheering us as we showed them the monsters!" Lola said with green in her eyes.

"I stillth think thish is rather ludacrus," Lisa said not buying into the whole monster rumors.

"Come on Lisa, with that money we could finally have another room!" Lincoln said trying to excite his sister.

Luna then was looking towards April, "So April, what will you do with money since you're helping us with this?"

"Oh, probably just put it in the bank. It'll help my family with saving for my college in the future," Just then, April's phone had vibrated looking as she has received a text from Leo. "Oh boy." April gasped in surprise and worry.

Lincoln saw April's worried look, "What is it April?"

April was hesitant to answer, "Nothing, it's just...I'll be right back!"

She ran off leaving a confused Lincoln and Luna. Lincoln, however, saw that April had dropped her notepad, "Luna, April dropped her notepad!"

"I guess she dropped it when she pulled out her phone."

Lincoln thought of the idea of wanting to return the notepad gracefully to his crush, "Then maybe I should go over to return it to her!"

Luna raised an eyebrow, "And hope she would just give you a kiss bro?"

Lincoln was nervous and had a wide smile on his face, "Pfft, of course not! I just want to do a selfless deed is all!"

Luna wasn't buying it. She would most be the one, along with Lori, Leni, and Luan, who would be the most worried about her only brother. But she just plays it off, "Just don't run into any trouble baby bro." Lincoln nodded and goes off to follow April. The other girls didn't seem to notice as they seemed to be going over the plan once again.

* * *

Soon, April arrived at an old playground, "Okay guys, I'm here!" Two of the brothers, Leo and Mikey, dropped from the trees surrounding the playground, "Donnie, you too!"

"Is it only April?!" Donnie asked his voice slightly shaking.

"Yes, Donnie none of the Loud girls followed her!" Leo answered.

Donnie came out of hiding and was relieved.

"You guys lost Raph?!" April sounded very concerned.

"Yeah, but it wasn't my fault!" Mikey said out of instinct.

April had face-palmed in disappointment, "What on Earth am I going to do with you guys?"

Mikey was about to give a literal answer, but Donnie stopped him, "DON'T!"

April just shook her head at her brothers' predicament, all of them unaware that a certain someone was watching them, 'Giant turtles?! April's found them?!' Lincoln thought and was freaked out. He was ready to run to his sisters, that's when he accidentally stepped on a twig.

"Dangit," Lincoln said.

April and the turtles spotted Lincoln from the side of the building, "Lincoln?!"

Lincoln tried to run away but a bola quickly shut down that idea. Leo then approached right in front of Lincoln, "You-you're just a kid!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" Lincoln yelled back currently freaking out about this until he passed out.

"Crud," April said in worry by the fact that Lincoln had spotted her turtles.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So this is the official first chapter.**

 **Casey and Angel will make more appearances later on.**

 **So now Lincoln spotted the turtles, how will he interact with them? Will Raph be safe? How will the Purple Dragons capture their enemies? Stay tuned for Part 2.**


	4. Into the Light (Part 2)

**Credit goes me and writeroffanfiction for helping me with this. Properties goes to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 _ **Arc 1: Heroes in a Loud-Shell!**_

 _ **Chapter 2: "Into the Light (Part 2)"**_

Lincoln had passed out from having to see the turtles for the first time and April decided to come to his aid, "Lincoln!" The turtles, on the other hand, were stunned by this intrusion as they were confused.

"Wait, April, you know this small old dude?" Mikey asked, his voice sounding surprised at the fact she knows a midget senior citizen, or so he thought.

"Mikey, he's not an old person." Donnie corrected his younger brother.

"He's 11 years old," April corrected.

"Then what's with the white hair?" Mikey asked again.

"He must have some rare birth defect," Donnie theorizes.

"Guys, that's not the _problem_ right now!" Leo shouted at his brothers and slightly disappointed at himself for letting them be seen. "Our cover has just been blown by an _11-year-old kid_! Do you know how much trouble we're going to get in right now?"

Mikey though tries to think more on the positive note, "Awww, but how can this cute little fella cause us trouble?" Mikey then thinks of an idea, "Wait, can we keep him?!

"You do know that's called _human trafficking_ and there would be an even bigger search party for the kid!" Donnie told Mikey.

Mikey, however, took the wrong way, "I have no idea what you just said Donnie, though I did understand 'party' so that would be great!"

Of course, Donnie just groans over Mikey's cluelessness. Leo, on the other hand, wonders about the child. "Well aside from that, how do you know him again April?"

"He's part of the Loud family I told you about."

"Wait, he's the only boy in his family, I thought you said the family consisted of girls?" Mikey asked in amazement at the fact.

"Mostly consisted of girls," April corrected

"Does that mean his sisters are around?!" Donnie said worriedly with his phobia taking action.

"I don't think so since I only saw him, no one else," Leo said trying to calm down his brother.

As soon as anyone was about to answer, Lincoln had finally woken up and was right beside April, "A-a-april?"

"Hey Lincoln, how are you feeling?" Her tone caring and motherly.

"Lightheaded, I had the weirdest dream you were there and there were these-" Lincoln then looked at the brothers. He was as stunned as there were panicking

"We come in peace," Mikey told Lincoln with a bright smile. But Lincoln screamed in fear, "Huh, that usually works."

"In movies," Donnie stated.

"-Giant turtle things!" Lincoln was freaked out like he was before passing out, "This has to be a strange endless dream! How are they standing up?! How can they talk?! Who or what are you guys?!" Lincoln yelled.

April puts her gentle hand on Lincoln's shoulder, "Relax, Lincoln. They mean no harm."

"H-h-how do you know that?!" Lincoln again shouted, confused at the current events.

"Because she's our sister dude." Mikey absentmindedly told Lincoln.

Leo smacked Mikey's head. Lincoln had a questioning look, "Sister?!"

"It's a really long story." April sheepishly told the boy.

"So, these turtles things are your brothers!? How's that even possible?!"

"You sure ask a lot of questions. Like she said kiddo, it's a _long_ story." Leo stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raph had finally gotten out of the garbage truck as it made a complete stop and made his way to an alley. But he wasn't any more than pleased, "I'm going to kill Mikey once we regroup, now I smell like garbage! I mean seriously that idiot would get himself killed if it wasn't for me, Donnie or Leo saving his ass!"

As he was shaken himself off any garbage and took a banana peel off his head, he pulls out his T-Phone to call his brothers. Unfortunately, he had no signal around the area. "Well great just great! Is there anything else that could go wrong?!" Raph yelled at the top of his lungs, he was unaware that someone heard him.

"Guys I think I heard something!"

Raph heard a voice and was quick to pick up on this, "Crud!" he decides to hide on a fire escape. As he jumps right towards it.

As he hid, the Loud girls and Clyde walk into the alley and start to look around.

"Are you sure you heard it?" Lola asked Lynn.

Lynn answered, "I'm sure I heard something! It came from here!"

Luna interjected, "Maybe it was just some random New Yorker, bruh. They're always noisy like us."

"What would a random New Yorker be doing in an alley at night?" Clyde said with suspicion.

"Umm, being mugged. "Lana told them a little nervous.

All of them seem a little nervous. All while Raph was watching from a spectacle, "Just a bunch of stupid girls and a nerdy boy," he muttered.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here." A couple of Purple Dragon thugs were making their way to Clyde and the girls, catching Raph's attention.

"What do you guys want?!" Luan asked trying to sound brave.

"We're just hoping to catch some punks who were messing with our-!"

One of the other thugs smacked him on the neck, "Don't tell them!" He looked over the Louds. "Let me make this as easy as can be, give us your belongings now!

"No way!" Lola screamed.

"In your dreams!" Lynn stated.

"I would rather like to live!" Lucy says mecholony.

"Let me ask again!" He pulls out a gun from his pocket, " _Give_ us your belongings!"

The girls and Clyde began to get nervous and the thugs just smiled at this.

"Come on I hate to mess up your pretty faces." Then out of nowhere, a shuriken came flying towards the gunman's hand. The thug began to scream from the pain that was inflicted on his hand. "Aaahhhhhhh!"

"Was that a throwing star?! One of the thugs asked scared.

"No idiot it was a bug, of course, it was a throwing star!" The lead thug yelled.

"Doesn't that mean one of them is here?!"

Than Lynn used her baseball bat she was originally going to use for the monsters to hit the leader across the face, "Batter up Purple Punks?!"

"I think it drove him batty!" Luan joked, and the girls and Clyde tried to run away.

But some of the other thugs were on the other side of the alley.

"I don't think so!"

"You know it's easy to pick on kids," Everyone heard the voice coming from above. Raph then dropped down from his hiding place. "Why not try someone your own size!? Or at least my size!?"

Everyone stared at Raph, as his appearance stunned them everyone around him considering he was above anything normal. "What is hell is that freak?!" One of the thugs shouted.

"Hey, I'm not the one wearing a bunch of stupid hair-dye," Raph remarked. Raph pulled out his sais and glared at all the members of the Purple Dragons, "Now which one of you would like to meet my sais!"

The thugs just tried to rush him and try to get in a lucky hit or two, unfortunately, it went as well as one would expect. Raph began to wipe the floor with the thugs.

He kept jabbing some to the faces, kick some on the midsections, and even stabbed one of them on the thigh. This performance truly shows Raph being a fighting powerhouse.

"So believe me now Lisa?" Lucy asked her smugness evidently even in her monotone voice.

"I'm toosh loss for wordsth to answer!"

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that this Kappa knows how to kick butt?!," Clyde yells out.

Meanwhile, Raph was currently holding one of the conscious purple dragons thugs in a headlock. "Tell me where your hideout is!" The Purple Dragon thug was so lost for words that he passed out, this really angered Raph, "Come on! Talk you-!" his interrogation was interrupted when he heard a camera flash.

The sisters looked towards the culprit, which was Lola, who was holding the camera and now smiled sheepishly."Umm, sorry?"

Raph then puts down the unconscious thug and look towards Clyde and the girls with a glare and growling at the same time, "Gimme the camera!"

For the first time in a long while, Lola actually did one him, by throwing it in his face. "Run!"

But before they could run and scream in fear, more Purple Dragon thugs blocked their path, making them nervous. As this was going on Raph felt something stinging his neck, "Owwwww!" He pulls it out revealing to be a tranquilizer dart. "Ohhh, cruuuu-." Raph falls down to the concrete knocked out, while the girls looked at the other thugs in fear.

"Call the boss and tell we got one of the freaks, as well as a few prizes."

* * *

Meanwhile, April and the turtles were explaining to Lincoln about how they're supposed to be April's family and mean no harm.

"Wow, that was messed up. So they took you in and you've been living with them ever since."

"That's right," April calmly claimed.

"So how did you guys go unnoticed for so long?" Lincoln asked the turtle bros?

"Believe it or not, we've been trained in the art of ninjutsu. Training to blend into the night, and go completely unseen...until now," Leo said dryly.

"So you guys are Mutant Turtle teenage ninjas?"

"Basically dude!" Mikey said. "We're TURTLE POWER bro!"

Lincoln just chuckled at Mikey's outburst. Soon, he heard his phone ringing. "Ummm, could you guys give me a second? I need to take this."

"Go ahead man," Leo nodded.

As Lincoln took the call, Donnie looked at Mikey with a deadpanned face, "Turtle Power?"

"It's catchy." Mikey just summed up with a smile.

"Hey, guys what's going on?" Lincoln asked.

"Ah, so you're the brother these girls are talking about." An unfamiliar voice told Lincoln.

Lincoln was confused knowing that the Caller ID says Lori, yet she wasn't the one calling, "Ummm...who is this?"

"Oh, just a concerned person. Your sisters are in a lot of trouble you know, saw me and a few of my friends doing some questionable business trades."

Lincoln seems kinda of nervous, "Okay guys, if this is some kind of prank you guys are pulling, it's not funny!"

"Ohh, you want proof?" The phone was silent for a little bit until.

"Lincoln help!" Lana yelled.

"Let us go you jerks!" Lola demanded

"If I had my bat I'd beat you guys!" Lynn threatened.

"Guys?!" It was enough proof to put Lincoln in total fear.

"Tell him we ran into thugs and ran into a Kappa with a red mask!" Lana shouted loud enough for Lincoln to hear.

"Shut up!"

"What do you want?!" Lincoln asked in fear and rage.

"Wait, he says a Kappa wearing a red mask?!" April asked surprised as did the other turtles.

"Now listen to me kid, why don't go to Mommy and Daddy and tell them that if they pay up some cash, then your sisters are free. But if you try contacting the police, then they're dead!" The voice threatened Lincoln and soon hanged up.

"T-they have my sisters!" Lincoln was frightened. April decided to come to his comfort by hugging him.

The Turtles also looked worried and a little bit guilty as well. "Raph got caught, how?!" Mikey worried.

"Let's ask him that after we save him, right now we need to save Raph and Lincoln's sisters," Leo had firmly stated, "Donnie, can you trace Raph's T-Phone?"

"Yeah, but it could take a while."

Lincoln, however, barely heard this. "what am I going to do?! how I'm going to explain this to Mom and Dad?! What if they end up killing my sisters?! How can I save them?!

Leo saw how scared Lincoln looked, knowing that the latter's sisters are in danger like his own brother is. He then walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder, "Lincoln?"

"Ye-yeah?" He looked up to Leo with tears in his eyes.

"We'll get your sisters back, I promise."

"Really, even after we were hunting you guys?"

"You guys don't know us as much as we don't know you guys, so we can't judge. Besides, they've got our brother too, so we're in this together either way."

Lincoln smiled at Leo, "Thanks Leo, you're actually pretty cool for a giant turtle."

"Heh, I know I am," Leo said, with a confident smile and anime pose.

"This isn't anime Leo," April had said sarcastically. Leo just slightly deflated from April's comment.

"Guys I found him!" Donnie exclaimed. "They appear to be in the rundown Chinese food factory."

The others were delighted to know where everyone was. "Ok, now April could you take Lincoln home?"

"What?! But I wanna help, they're my sisters. Plus I can't go home without them, I can't exactly tell my Mom and Dad about all of this." Lincoln protested.

"Kid's gotta point," Mikey agreed.

Leo thought about this for a while and then told Lincoln his decision.

"Okay, but stay close to April and she's going to help you with freeing your sisters."

"Okay"

"And what do we do?" Mikey cluelessly asks.

"You, me and Donnie will be trying to distract the dragons," Leo told Mikey.

"Oh, I know how to distract them! We'll do like a holiday rap routine!"

April and the turtles face-palmed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Purple dragons hideout, things weren't going so well.

All the girls, including Clyde, were all tied up to chairs, and Raph was unconsciously strapped up to an operation bad until he started to wake up, "W-w-what, where I'm I?

"Oh look who decided to wake up," Lola said in deep sarcasm.

Raph heard Lola and looked towards the group. He looked less than pleased, "Hey, you're those dumbasses who tried capturing me on tape!"

"Yeah, you'll have to excuse Lola she can be a little bit bratty." Lori politely told Raph trying to get on his good side as she was still intimidated by his appearance.

"U-uh, so…..what exactly are you Mr. Green monster dude?" Lana asked with a hint of fear.

"I am the Shutup-is Idontgiveacrap-is!" Raph shrugs off, he then tries to struggle out of the straps he's tied to, "I...urgh...need...urgh...to get...urgh...the hell...urgh...OUTTA HERE!"

"You're going nowhere freak!" Soon, Dragon-Face and Nelson came into the room and walked towards Raph, "What are you?"

"Yo mama!," Raph talked back.

Dragon Face wasn't even affected by Raph's comment but Nelson on the other hand.

"Watch your mouth reptile, nobody messes with Dragon-Face!"

"Nelson shut up," Dragon-Face ordered. "So you must've had a lot of guts coming to save these girls from us huh?

"It doesn't exactly take guts to stand up to you idiots."

"And I'm actually a boy," Clyde trying to correct him.

"Shut up before I cut you." Dragon Face warned Clyde.

"So that ad on the newspaper said something about a Monster Hunt contest to capture you freaks dead or alive, think we could use the $100,000 prize."

"Why not we get money and one less freak to worry about."

"So I assume you chose the dead option huh?" Raph said as he was having his left hang struggle out of the strap without them noticing, "Fine, go for it!"

"Okay, Nelson go and grab him." Dragon Face ordered.

"Just got one question. Dragon-Face, that can't be your real name?" Raph asked hoping to distract them.

"Do you want to know why I got that name?"

"Oh sure, I'm a sucker for backstories!" Raph said as he was still undoing the strap.

"Easy when I was younger I got bitten by rattlesnake right here." He points to a rather big scar on his face.

"I can't see it, come closer so I can get a good look!"

Raph breaks free of his bonds.

"Oh sh-!" Nelson screamed out before Raph grabbed his face along with Dragon-Face's and banged them together.

The two fell to the floor and looked unconscious.

"Pfft, idiots!" Raph walks over them and to a table that has his sais and T-Phone, "Donnie would kill me if I left this," he was about to leave until he glances the girls and Clyde.

He wanted to leave them since it was their fault that he got caught, but it would go against his training and Leo would probably nag him for it.

Plus, it wouldn't be the right thing to do as Splinter tught him to be better than that. So, he walked towards them with a sai on his right hand.

"Umm, you're not going to kill us right?" Lori asked.

Raph just raised his right hand up with a sai that looked like he was gonna kill them and everyone closed their eyes in fear. But when they've opened them, they see that the rope that tied them up was cut loose making them free. They then looked towards Raph as he said, "If I was a killer, I would've killed those two douchebags by now!"

"Ok, thanks for helping us Mr..." Leni said trying to get a name from him.

"Like I'd give you my name!" Raph said sarcastically, "Now get off your asses and let's move!"

Raphael's little remark started to tick the girls. "You know, he may not be monstrous, be he's kinda a jerk," Luna muttered to the others. In spite of this, the girls and Clyde did what Raph said, but then the lights went out.

"Oh my gosh have I gone blind?!" Leni said frightened.

They soon heard some footsteps coming by. Raph then stood his ground preparing for what's coming. "Okay have any of you guys fought before?" Raph asked the group of girls.

"Oldest sibling," Lori answered.

"Karate, black belt," Lynn told him.

"I wrestled alligators before," Lana said.

"Good enough," Raph and some of the girls took their stance.

Since it was dark the figures walking into the room looked like the thugs, the girls and Raph waited until Raph shouted.

"Now!" He and the girls rushed the figures.

However, when they jumped on one of the figures they heard a voice from a familiar goofball, "Ow! Hey, easy bro!"

"Mikey?!"

Then someone hits the switch, revealing to be Donnie, "Raph?!" It reveals that Lincoln, April, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey, who is currently pinned, have arrived.

"Guys!" Lincoln yells before running over towards them and hugs them.

The girls were glad to see their brother, especially Leni, "Linky! You're okay!" she scoops him up for a hug.

Lincoln just blushed at Leni's act but was happy anyway.

"So are you guys." Lincoln returned the embraced and looked at Raph.

"So you guys met Raph?"

"Who's Raph-?!" Lori and the others see the other turtles, "There's more of you?!"

"Sup! You're sister's are kinda cute Lincoln!" Mikey states as he's still pinned to the floor.

"Well of course I am." Lola scoffed. "Though I am weirded out talking to a giant green thing!"

"How-what-who?!" Lisa stuttered trying to think of this logically.

"Guys, relax. They're cool." Lincoln tried to calm his sisters, "Right guys?"

"Yeah, I can vouch for them," April told the girls trying to get them calm as well.

But this was interrupted when some Purple Dragon thugs came into the building.

"You've got to be KIDDING me!" Leo said with complete dissatisfaction that their entire cover was now blown by the common crooks of New York.

"It's over Kung-Fu lizards!" One of the dragons taunted. "You're not going to walk out on us now that we got you dicks right where we want you!"

"We're Turtles Jack ass!" Raph shouted.

"Yeah!" Leo and his brothers pulled out their weapons, "We're Ninja Turtles a-holes!"

"Whatever, same diff!"

The turtles rush the thugs to clear a path for the Louds and Clyde.

Leo was giving a few them so many kicks to the faces and even used his katana blades to slice up their clothes and gives them a few minor cuts.

Raph was using his brawn to push them back or punch them unconscious, he used his sais to deliver painful punches giving them some future scars.

Donnie was using his bo staff to twirl around and gets huge bruises to the thugs. He even electrocuted some of them by using the two electrical circuits on the ends of his bo staff.

Mikey was well, being... Mikey and mainly confused the thugs while getting hits in. Most of those hits landed in the crotch area of the thugs.

"Man, I never had to do a battle up close before! I feel so constipated!" Mikey absent mindedly screams out.

The Louds just look at an inch away from him a little. "Sorry, he just doesn't know what that word means," April tried apologizing for Mikey lack of knowledge in vocabulary. As for the Louds, they seem to be pretty entranced and downright confused about everything that was going on. The fact that they were witnessing four giant turtles taking on a bunch of criminals with ninjutsu skills was not an everyday occurence to see. But a hand reached out and grabbed Lincoln by the arm.

"Hey!" The person turned out to be Dragon Face and he looked absolutely pissed.

"Lincoln!" The girls and Clyde cried out as Lincoln was in the grasp of Dragon-Face.

"You stupid brats aren't going anywhere!" Dragon-Face pulls out a knife and places is near Lincoln's neck.

April then takes out a strange metal and rushes Dragon Face, she first uses the Ninajato to get Dragon Face to release Lincoln.

She then gives him a hard blow on the face making him drop the knife. Then she hits him hard in the gut. And then grabs a hold of him by the collar, "You were saying creep!" April glared at him in the eyes. Dragon Face said nothing but just glared back.

She gives her a huge headbutt on the face and knocks him unconscious, then she grabs Lincoln's hand to help him on his feet, "Are you okay Lincoln?"

"Yes," Lincoln says even more in love with April than he was before.

"Could you teach me how to do that?" Lori asked.

Leo then walks up to the group, "Maybe later, let's get outta here people!"

The group runs out of the building and continue to run until they find a place to hide. As they left, some of the thugs found themselves unconscious and Dragon-Face woke up. "Well, this is a setback."

"I'll say," Nelson agreed. "If the boss finds out-."

"Finds out about what?!" the voice came from a tall and slim, yet muscular, figure, who wore a grey coat over a black taint top, had blue pants, worn red sunglasses, blonde hair, and had a dragon tattoo on his left arm.

"W-we…..we were... attacked by…. four freaks, instead of one." Dragon Face told the mountain of a man.

"Yeah, and they knew Kung Fu boss!" Nelson added.

The tall man then grabbed the two by the collars and lifted them, "Kung Fu freaks huh?!"

"I swear boss!" Nelson said fearing for his life.

"They seemed to be a rather honorable bunch, none of our men were killed." Dragon Face told the man.

"And they escaped from you!?" he said with anger in his voice.

"It was an accident!"

"Then maybe I should discipline you two from making any more 'accidents'! After I tell the news to the Master!" Both of the men paled.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

 **So now the turtles and the Louds have finally meet.**

 **Sorry about the huge delay, this semester and joggling work has been a mess. Stay tuned for Part 3.**


	5. Louds and Turtles (Part 3)

**Credit goes me and writeroffanfiction for helping me with this. Properties goes to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 _ **Arc 1: Heroes in a Loud-Shell!**_

 _ **Chapter 3: "Louds and Turtles (Part 3)"**_

After April, the turtles, and the Louds have escaped the Purple Dragon headquarters, they all stopped at an abandoned playground to catch their breaths.

"THAT was literally insane!" Lori was catching her breath.

"Totally, I saw my life flashing before my eyes!" Leni added as she desperately tried to process what exactly happened.

"I can't believe you guys got taken by those Purple Dragon gang!" Lincoln says in a very frantic manner.

"I can't believe you and April met the rest of those green guys!" Clyde countered.

"I heard New York was full of freaks, but this is not what I had in mind!" Lynn admits.

"Um, speaking of that, are we ignoring the fact that there are 4 giant turtles with us?!" Lola questioned her siblings her dress ruined by all the running and escaping.

The siblings then take a sight at the turtles who seem to be preoccupied in an argument now along with April concerning their exposure to the Purple Dragons.

"This is bad, this is VERY BAD! We got exposed to the Purple Dragons!" Donnie panicked.

"Now they're probably going to spread the word out within the New York population!" Leo told his brothers, though it was necessary their secret just got a lot more complicated.

"Guys, calm down," April tried to reason.

"What the hell were you thinking Raph!?" Leo pointed fingers to his brother for getting caught by the Dragons.

Raph, however, retaliated, "HEY! Don't point fingers at me, it's Mikey's fault almost falling off at flagpole like a dumbass! I would've never had fallen into that garbage truck!"

"Hey, it was you guys' fault for making the mission boring, what else was I supposed to do?" Miley countered his temperamental brother, who jumped at the orange bandana turtle.

"You could have done something un-stupid for a change!" Raph barked at Mikey grabbing him by his frontal shell.

Donnie then budded in, "I'm accurately certain that un-stupid is not a word!"

Raph countered, "WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!"

"How about a side that thinks straight!" Leo yelled at his brothers and one of his veins nearly popping from his forehead.

"HEY!" The brothers turned over to the source of the yell, which happens to be April as she seems to have an unpleased look. "If you guys don't stop, I'll suggest sensei won't give you pizza for 3 months!" April threatened the turtles if they don't calm down.

The four brothers looked at each other with worry in their eyes and decided to do as April says. "Now that we are focused don't you think we should focus on the elephant in the room?!" She nodded to Clyde and the Loud siblings, sans Lincoln, who still seem to have looks of shock and are lost with words.

Mikey, however, takes April's metaphor too literally. "Elephant in the room? April, we're out in the playground and I don't see any elephants, just a bunch of cute girls and a bo….oh, I see!" Mikey catches on figuring out that April refers to Clyde and Loud sisters.

The brothers looked at each other again and decided to play it cool, except for Raph and Donnie with the former knowing there's no point and the latter, with his gynophobia kicking in, trying to hide behind the corner of the building next to them. "N-now don't mind us, we're just a bunch of cosplayers trying to find the next convention! I mean we're just wearing mask" Leo said, hoping they'd buy it.

"He's right, watch!" Mikey absentmindedly takes off his orange mask revealing his green turtle face, sort of ruining the act, "This is what we really look like!...wait."

Leo, Raph, and April groaned by Mikey's mistake.

"No way you guys are is costumes, your punches were too powerful for comic book nerds!" Lynn exclaimed.

"What's so wrong with comic book nerds!?" Mikey asked Lynn, with his pride as a comic book collector on the line.

The reaction for Lana was very different compared to the others, "Talking turtles, this is awesome!" she rushes over to Mikey and hugs him by the leg, "Can we keep one of them?!"

Lori, other the hand, still is trying to process everything. "Hang on! What the heck is going on here?! Who are you guys?! What are you?! How do you know them April?! Why are you wearing colorful mask?! How can they figh-?!

Lincoln stopped Lori's bombard of questions, "Lori, calm down!"

"And how do _you_ know them?!" Lori roared out at her little brother, her eyes possessing everything as she looked at him.

"Well, the funny thing is...these guys... are sort of April's brothers," Lincoln said trying to calm his sister down.

"WHAT?!" All his sister yelled out their jaws nearly hit the ground in shock.

"You have four giant talking turtles for pets?!" Luan stated.

Raph, on the other hand, got offended by that word, "PET?!" He was about to angrily pull out one of his Sai out to make a threat but was quickly stopped by April.

"Raph they didn't know, so calm down," April told the enraged turtle. Slowly he began to back away and put his Sai away.

"Raph doesn't like being called the P word, and honestly they're closer to me as a family than anyone else I know." April explained to the gobsmacked sisters, "And another thing…they're mutant turtles."

"MUTANTS?!"

"So, these guys aren't Kappa?" The turtle brothers got frightened as they turn around to see that it was Lucy right next to them.

Mikey was pretty freaked out by her appearance, "OH NO! IT'S THE GIRL THAT COMES OUT FROM THE T.V.!" He latches onto April.

April, however, puts Mikey down and corrects him, "No Mikey, she's just a goth girl who lets her hair grow," she then looks at Lucy, "And Lucy, no, I'm afraid not."

"That's disappointing. But I guess mutants are still just as freaky," Lucy states still in her same gloomy and stoic manner.

Lana was rather impressed and envious than most of the sisters, "Lucky! I've always wanted talking animals for friends!"

"Amazing, thish type of mutation is rarely seen or heard of! What kind of mutagenetic compound did thish; was it Ethidium bromide, or Ethyl merchant sulfonate?" Lisa asked the brothers.

The turtles, sans Donnie, looked at Lisa with confusion. "Even without her spitting the words out of her mouth, I still didn't get with Brainiac here is saying," Raph remarks.

Leo then responds to Lisa's questions, "You could always ask our brother Donni-." He sees that Donnie is nowhere in sight.

"Oh, right, forgot about that," Mikey stated, while the loud siblings were rather confused by the sudden disappearance.

"What's wrong him bro?" Luna asked the group.

"He really doesn't want to talk about it," April states, all while Mikey finds Donnie and tries to push him back with the others.

"Come on bro, don't be rude," Mikey attempts to comfort him.

"No thanks, I'm perfectly comfortable being rude!" Donnie screeched out as he tried to dig himself into the ground trying to convince his brothers to give in.

Raph remarks on that, "You are such a spazz man, what do you think they're going to do, bite?!"

"If I say yes, will you let me go?!" After his failed attempts to stay behind, Donnie is brought face to face with the girls, "H-he-hel-hello." Donnie greets the Loud sisters as a stuttering mess.

Leni from the group comes closer and greets him with a very friendly smile, "Hello turtle man, I'm Leni!"

Donnie, however, couldn't handle being up close that he pulls his head into his shell from nervousness. Leni jumped back from the sudden head loss.

"Ahhhh! I caused him to lose his head!" Leni screamed out.

Lincoln corrected her, "Leni relax, he's a turtle, his head is in his shell."

Leni let a relieved sigh as her little brother told about that.

"Why is he scared of me?" Leni asked April, worried that she did something awful.

"As I said, he doesn't like talking about it."

Raph then intervened, "Listen dorks and dorkettes this have fun and pretty," Raph grabbed April's hand. "But we really should be heading back to our own turf."

"Wait, could you help us home?" Lori asked the turtle bros worried for her siblings in a rather dangerous area.

"What do we look like to you, bodyguards?" Raph sarcastically asked.

Lori grew a little irritated by the red-masked turtles' attitude, "But you just helped us escape!"

"I consider it more like a professional courtesy. Besides, if it weren't for you _bozos_ our secret wouldn't be out to the Purple Dragons!" Raph added on glaring at Lori who began to glare at him back.

Donnie decided to comment, "I-it's a pretty rare moment, but I have to side with Raph on the escort thing. B-besides, we should be heading back right away, sensei really expects us."

"And what would sensei do to us if we left some helpless civilians in the middle of mugging territory?" Leo asked his brothers, giving off his best leadership look.

"Dude, we're already in enough trouble with sensei being exposed to the Dragons and these loonies!" Raph answers back.

But Mikey says, "But we're supposed to be heroes, and they also have a baby with them. And she's an adorable rag muffin!" He picks the giggling baby up to Raph's face.

"Goo goo!" Lily babbles out as she presses her hand on Raph's head, letting out a giggle as she does. Raph couldn't help but smirk a bit while he was blushing and trying to resist showing his soft side. Even HE couldn't deny that Lily was absolutely adorable.

"Give her back!" Lori takes her baby sister from Mikey, giving him a look of disapproval.

"Wait, maybe you guys can take us where you live!" Lincoln suggested.

"Umm, we live in the sewers," April told the group, causing Lola to go white while Lana broke out into the biggest smile, she ever had.

" _You didn't have to tell them that April,_ " Leo sternly whispers to April considering she somewhat gave up the location to their home. April slaps herself for her mistake.

"On second thought maybe, we'll take the muggers," Lola muttered as she tried to walk away.

"Yeah, I can try taking them down a notch," Lynn commented.

"Hang on guys, if these guys really are April's family, then we wouldn't just have protection, but this would be the perfect opportunity to get to know April's family. It would be a pleasure" Lincoln says as he gazes at April.

While the sisters and Clyde wanted to roll their eyes, Lincoln had a point they would get both protection from creeps but find out a bit about April as well.

April actually thought about it and actually agrees with Lincoln, "I think Lincoln's right. Even though I've only known them for 3 months they've been pretty good friends, and we have to tell sensei about them anyway."

"Forget it April, we have no business taking your friends with us to our SECRET HIDDEN LAIR! They might spill the beans, right Leo?!"

Leo starts to think about this too. After taking about 15 seconds, he concluded and pulls out his phone, "Well before we start taking action, I think the best thing to do is to call sensei to tell him everything beforehand."

"So, who is sensei?" Luan asked April, too astonished to make a pun.

As Leo was making a phone call to Splinter. April was about to answer, but Mikey beat her to it, "You mean Master Splinter?! He's only the greatest ninja sensei of all time!"

"So, is he a turtle too or is he human?" Leni asked, wondering what kind of animal Splinter could be.

"Well, he's a-"

Mikey was interrupted by Leo who just finished his phone call. "Okay guy, I just got off the phone with sensei."

"Did he sound upset?" Donnie asked nervously.

"Well let's just say we're going to be having some very disciplinary lessons for nearly a month," Leo answered shuddering at the thought of it. The turtles second those thoughts as well.

"So, did he say that the lair is off-limits to these princesses?" Raph hoped that was the case, which wasn't, unfortunately for him.

"ACTUALLY, after hearing about you guys, he's requested that you guys come and see him," Leo corrected.

"WHAT?!" Both Raph and Donnie yelled out with shock after hearing about his sensei's odd decision.

"Under ONE condition."

"Which is?" Lynn asked the turtle.

"You all have to follow us to the lair blindfolded," Leo clearly states.

The girls were about to protest until Lincoln gave the siblings a certain look. "We'll do it."

"But why does it have to be blindfolded?!" Lynn demanded.

"Well, we can't just show a bunch of dopes we just met how to get to our lair," Raph retorts. Still feeling rather bitter about the idea of bringing the group to the lair at all.

"At least until our sensei knows he can trust you," April added.

* * *

After a few short moments, the Loud girls, Lincoln, and Clyde were blindfolded, and Mikey found a sewer lid and then lift it up to open.

"Alright dudes and dudettes get ready for a wild ride!" He exclaimed as he jumped into the sewer, "COWABONGA!"

The others had gone down to the sewer as well but were not prepared for the stench. Except for Lana of course, "Nice! You guys are so lucky, you get to live in the sewers!"

Lola decided to ask, "How can you guys live in filth?!"

Donnie answers, "The SEWER is filthy, we actually keep our lair clean."

Mikey intervenes, "And we shower regularly!" This, however, has April and the other turtles giving him raised eyebrows knowing his statement is only mostly true making Mikey give in, "Fine, I shower 3 times a month."

Most of the girls got disgusted by Mikey's comment, except for Lana of course.

"That's not so bad, I love getting dirty!" Lana states.

Raph, however, chuckles knowing an innuendo to that. Leo catches him on and cringes, "Oh grow up man!"

After what seemed to be an hour of slipping and sliding in the sewers, the turtles led the blindfolded group to an enormous open area with a stream flowing in the middle of it.

"Okay dudes and dudettes, we're here!" Mikey sounded all excited.

They opened their blindfolds and see the lair, as it appears to look like an abandoned underground shopping center that was big enough to for a wild party.

"Woah dude! Your pad is big enough for a rocking concert!" Luna exclaimed, surprised by the size.

Leo responds, "I know, a great place to place some music and chillax."

April talks as well, "Some of these stores have been replaced with our rooms, but some are still kept in, like the arcade for one."

"An arcade!?" Clyde and Lincoln yelled out their minds thinking about all the high scores they could crush.

"And this place doesn't look nearly as filthy as you thought it would, thanks to yours truly!" Donnie added.

"Aww thank you, Donnie." Leni cooed out as her eyes began to eat up every inch of this place, it would work well for her dressmaking. Donnie chuckled very flattered and nervously by Leni's compliment.

"Got anything to punch here? I didn't get to hit any of those goons, and I need something to hit." Lynn asked the brothers as she cracked her knuckles.

Raph answers the little athlete, "You can use all the punching bags located in the gym or Mikey."

Mikey got irritated by Raph's joke, "HEY!"

"So, Mikey I have a question, _orange_ you glad you have a room by yourself?" Luan punned, causing her sisters and brother to groan but Miley soon had a smile from ear to ear.

He started to laugh, "Wow, that's a good one girl! You know, we also have a stage center here for your jokes, we also have a little movie theater with some classic films!"

"A stage! I can finally perform under the right circumstances." Lola squealed as she thought of becoming a pageant queen.

Leo seems to be very amused by the positive perspective everyone has on their lair, but he remembers why they brought them here in the first place, "Okay guys, we can tour the lair later, but we need you guys to meet our sensei."

"Alright, is there anything we need to know before we meet him?" Lincoln asked the blue bandana turtle.

"Just that he can be pretty wise, strict, and is-."

"Soredemo sutei! (Stay there!)" Leo was interrupted by the one coming out of the hall.

Lori then tried to greet the sensei of April and the turtles, "You must be Master Splinter, nice to meet you, I'm Lori Lo-."

However, she stopped midway as the light shined on Splinter, showing him to be a man-sized rat with impressive facial hair. "Then I suppose my sons have told you all about me, have they?" Splinter questioned while remaining calm.

Clyde and the Louds were stunned by the appearance of the sensei. Lori started stammering, "YOU'RE A-A-A-!"

"RRAAAAATTTTT!" Leni screamed out and she latches onto Lori all frightened showing her apparent phobia of rats.

"A rat, yes but please do not be afraid." Splinter tried to calm and comfort the stammering teens.

"Dude, we honestly thought you'd be a turtle like the boys here or April's Dad that would be human!" Luna says still being shocked.

"I see... speaking of which," Splinter brings an angry look towards his sons' and smacks them across the faces with his tail.

"OOOOOWWWWWWW!"

"Woah, talk about harsh," Lynn muttered out as she saw the tail smack.

"I am very disappointed in all of you for your reckless behaviors!" Splinter shouted, "Your lack of thought-out methods have gotten you boys exposed!"

"Sorry Sensei!" All four of the turtle brothers exclaimed as they bowed to their sensei.

Splinter takes a deep breath to calm down, he then turns over to the other kids, "I apologize for my outburst, I just tend to lose my peace for my sons' lack of wisdom."

"It's fine, it's also kind of our fault they were exposed." Lori tried to shift the blame from the brothers to them to help them out.

Yeah, and they did save us from the Purple Dragons anyway," Lincoln added.

Splinter then thinks this over, "That is true...well, what's past is past. There's no going back. So, you are all friends of April correct?"

"Well yeah, we met for about three months. We've been pretty inseparable from that point on." Lori answered the sensei.

"Then you must understand, me and my sons have never revealed ourselves to the surface and been in hiding from any other humans for years," Splinter says in a tone very serious and stern to let the Loud family know how important the topic is, "So as April's family, we must ask you if you're willing to spare the secret of our existence?"

The Louds and Clyde were silent for a bit until they spoke up.

"Of course, we won't tell," Lincoln says.

"I won't _rat_ ya out." Luan punned and laughed again. "But seriously, we won't."

Lola, on the other hand, didn't seem to be on the same page, "But what about the monster contest?!" Lola said knowing it would cost them the grand prize.

Lincoln then reminds Lola, "But these guys are April's family, and they did save our lives, Lola, I think they deserve our help even if we won't get our pay."

"Ok, I'll keep it a secret." Lola broke.

"I swear on my monkey wrench," Lana swore her eyes filled with determination.

Splinter decides to walk over to the children to observe their expressions to make some final judgment on whether to trust them or not, and it seems he has chosen to welcome them to their secrets, "Very well, then I assume you have some questions regarding me and my sons correct?"

"Yes." Lucy groaned out causing her siblings and Clyde to jump.

"Since you all are welcome here now, how about you each tell us who you are? After that, I can tell you the story of who WE are," Splinter tells them in a calming manner.

"Yesh pleashe!" Lisa exclaimed as she pulled out a pencil and pad, ready for the story

"Well first, I'm Lincoln Loud and this is Lily."

"I'm Clyde McBride"

"Lori." The oldest sister introduced herself.

"Leni, love your kimono," Leni told Splinter.

"Luna, glad ta meet ya govnah!" Luna exclaimed with a wink.

"Luan's the name, puns are my game!"

"Lynn Loud, star athlete."

"Lucy."

"Lana, grease monkey!"

"Lola Loud, prim and perfect."

"And I am Lisa Loud, Ish a pleasure!"

Mikey was easily fascinated by their names, "Woah dudes, not counting the Clyde kid, all their names start with L, so cool! Kinda like your name Leo! You'd probably fit right in!" Leo just rolled his eyes but had to admit his brother did have point.

"So how exactly did become mutants?" Lynn asked the family.

Splinter begins to remember the story of how he and his son became what they are today, "Yes, there was a point in our lives when we used to be what you call 'normal.' This is a story of a man named Hamato Yoshi."

* * *

 _Splinter's POV_

 _15 years ago, Yoshi worked as a janitor for a local college, he had moved here to New York from Tokyo, Japan in search for a new life due to to…various circumstances. He lived in a one-bedroom apartment building, but he was not living alone; next to his bed was a glass fishbowl and in it were four baby turtles._

 _Though it didn't seem like it, he was happy with this life. Until an accident happened at the college._

 _Yoshi took his turtles there to have a checkup with the vet, and when he exited the college, he found a street alley rat on his shoulders and shooed it away. Afterward, he saw some glowing green light coming from the building. Yoshi wonders what was causing the glowing until he saw a canister of green ooze crashing through the windows causing it to spill all over Yoshi and the turtles. Even though they were all covered, nothing happened at first. So, Yoshi headed back home to see if he can wash the ooze off him and the turtles._

 _But soon, the most unfortunate happens; when he got home, he wasn't feeling so good, and then he sees his turtles glowing through their eyes. And then it happens. The four turtles started to morph and are doubling in size! When they stopped growing, they have developed a more anthropomorphic appearance! Yoshi was shocked by their stunning transformations until he notices he was changing too! He started to grow claws on his hands and feet! His ears grew big and pointy! He grew fur all over his body! Hamato Yoshi was no longer human and became a giant mutated rat!_

* * *

Leni interrupted the story with a clueless statement, "Woah, this Yoshi guy turned into a giant rat?! Wait, but you're also a giant rat! Sounds weird that there are now 2 giant rats!"

The siblings just facepalmed at their sister's airheadedness.

"Leni, Splinter is Yoshi," Lincoln explained.

Leni gasped, "O-M-GOSH! That makes a lot more sense!"

"Yes," Splinter confirmed, "I am Hamato Yoshi and I used to be human."

"So cool!" Lana impulsively says out loud thinking how cool it is that a human can transform into an animal.

The others, however, gave Lana glares since they think it's insensitive of her to say so since the whole transformation was against Splinter's will when he was trying to start a new life. "Lana, don't be insensitive!" Lori scolded.

"But he turned into an animal!" Lana whined, but it just irked her siblings more.

"Against his will Lana," Luan added on.

"Children, it's quite all right," Splinter said so in trying to calm the Louds down.

As they did so, Lincoln hopes he continues the story, "So what did you do next?"

* * *

 _We had to flee, many humans would try to capture and experiment on us. So, we fled to the sewers to make sure that our lives could have some peace._

 _I knew the people of the surface wouldn't react well to our appearances; we are very 'different' compared to everyday life. I even decided to start raising the turtles as if they were my own. So, for the first year since our mutation, we have wondered the sewers for a home, hoping we could find someplace to survive. I also knew how much the mutation has changed the turtles' than just their sizes, but nothing has prepared me for what occurred one day; one of them spoke!_

 _"Splinter," Younger Donnie says as his first word._

 _Needless to say, I was shocked, the serum not only changed their bodies but their minds as well._

 _Soon they were all speaking and started to grow more aware of what was going on. After getting a glimpse of the surface, being very young, they gained the desire for exploration._

 _"Woah, guys! Look at the big screen thing!" A young and excitable Leo said to his brothers when they were looking through the sewer hole watching a music video of Mick Swagger._

 _Mikey looked at the screen in amazement, until he walked away and began to copy the dancer._

 _Then some local pizza delivery bike rider was losing balance as he was about to hit a pedestrian and accidentally drops one of the pizzas right next to the sewer where Raph decides to take it for the keeping. The turtles then gather around to open it. "Woah, smells good," Raph commented._

 _Each of the turtles takes a slice of pizza and when they took a bite out of the slices, they were relishing the flavor. "This...is... AMAZING!" Mikey yelled with satisfaction._

 _I looked at my children in happiness but underneath I knew what would happen if humans saw them. I realized that I had to teach them to defend themselves._

 _If they were going to venture and explore the surface above them, they should at least know everything of martial arts, for the rest of their years, I used my teachings of ninjutsu to not only teach them to fight but to sneak within the shadows and help those in need without being revealed._

* * *

"And that's the end of our story," Splinter concluded without finishing, "My sons have used my teachings to become a unit of highly trained ninja." He then looks over to the turtles to properly introduce them; "Leonardo, who wields the katana blades," Leo bows to the group humbled and calm. "Michelangelo, who wields the nunchaku," Mikey waves at them with his brightest smile. "Donatello, who wields the bo staff," Donnie nervously laughs while rubbing the back of his head. "And Raphael, who wields the sai," Raph has a bored attitude while twirling one of his sai.

Clyde and the Louds checked out the lair yet again, taking as much time as necessary to look at the four turtles. They gazed at them, in wonderment. "Woah, if there was an award for the best origin story, that one would take the cake!" Lincoln breathed.

"Aww that so sweet!" Leni exclaimed once the story ended.

"I have ta admit brah, you guys have a rockin dad." Luna complimented the rat sensei.

"Thank you, I guess you could say that I am a pretty 'rockin' dad," Splinter said with a satisfied smile.

"But why do your names sound Italian?" Lynn asked with confusion.

"They were named after the artist and painters of Italian Renaissance," Splinter answered.

"So how did you guys meet April?" Lori asked the family

"And where did you learn ninjutsu um...Mr. Hamato?" Lincoln also asked.

"You can call me Master Splinter or just Splinter is fine," he reassured them, "But for now, those are stories for another time."

"Excushe me shiblings but I believe we are forgetting something," Lisa informed her family as she showed them the time on her watch.

"Is it us giving you guys our new secret handshake as a sign of our new friendship?!" Mikey comments as he spits on his hand and offers it to the group to shake it.

Most of the family and Clyde slightly cringed from the action but Lana met the shake in full force, spitting on her own hand as well.

"No, more like the curfew our parents shet up," Lisa explained.

Leni gasped "Oh no, we were so busy from listening to this endearing story that we traveled in time!"

"Is she always like that?" Raph asked the siblings, the airhead was starting to get on his nerves.

Lincoln then looks at his watch, "We only have ten minutes before curfew!"

"Don't worry, I can use my wrist tablet to pinpoint the fastest route to your location...where is that by the way?" Donnie asked.

"Ummm, on East 2nd street and it's house number 432," Lori answered the purple bandanaed turtle.

Donnie carefully types in the location Lori gave him and it shows him the coordinates, "Wow... I-it's only 0.1 miles from here."

April intersected, "I was about to tell you guys it's not that far."

"Phew, I was afraid we'd get in trouble." Lincoln let out a breath of relief.

"So when can we talk to you guys again?" Lana asked the turtle brothers, excited to meet them again.

"Probably in like a millennium," Raph sarcastically retorts, which Leo counters with bumping him with his elbow.

"We can talk anytime. Any friends of April are friends of ours," Leo told them with hospitality.

"Yeah! We're basically neighbors since we don't live far!" Mikey added.

"Sweet! Hey, red want to test our punches sometime?" Lynn asked Raph cracking her knuckles.

"If you got some decent enough punches," Raph commented.

Lynn looked ready to demonstrate until Lori cut in, "Thank you guys for well saving us and helping us."

"Seriously, we really owe you guys a lot and I hope we can meet again soon," Lincoln said with some huge satisfaction on his face.

April, Splinter, and the turtles waved off to Clyde and the Louds as they did the same until they were left out of their sights.

"Do you really think it's ok to let them visit whenever?" Raph questions who is still not entirely on board with their next visit.

"Never doubt people, Raphael who have proven to have good hearts, a friendship can be a powerful force and these friends you make could even help you." Splinter answered his son.

Raph just rolls his eyes as he still has doubts about their new friends.

As Clyde and the Louds walk their way home, Clyde tells the others about going home, "So I was thinking that I should go to your house first and then have my Dads pick me up."

"Of course, Clyde. You're always welcomed." Before Lincoln could talk any further, he kept feeling something under his shoe that's been bugging him since they escaped the warehouse. He picks it up to look and sees a black rag with a red colored foot logo, "What's this?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hun, the Leader of the Purple Dragons, walked into a tall building in the style of Japanese architecture and walks into the office to meet his master, "I would like to speak with the Master," he told a pair of some shady dark dressed ninja. The two ninjas parted as the doors began to slowly open, Hun walked through the doors into what seemed to be an old-style dojo.

"Hunter Mason, I've heard the word that you bring dire news," said the man with a chilling voice who is behind the shadows.

"Unfortunately, master, one of the warehouses were destroyed and our men were beaten," Hun informed the voice, trying not to show fear.

"You may be an old friend, but I do not tolerate failure. Our agreement was to have your gang act as a cover for our activities," The man stated perfectly clear.

"I know. My 2 henchmen made the foolish mistake of setting up blackmail with some random civilians who happen to be children but there were these creatures alongside them, they attacked the men and destroyed the warehouse." Hun added as he pulled out a ninja Star with a floral pattern. "They carried a familiar coat of arms."

The man took a moment to analyze the symbol, "Creatures?"

"Yes, at least from what my men described. They said to be green, amphibian-like creatures," Hun added.

"And are they still clueless about my organization's existence?" He asked.

"No idea you even exist," Hun answered his master.

"That's good for now, you are dismissed," The man ordered.

"Yes, Master Shredder," Hun just bowed as he exited the room, off to punish those who failed to stop those creatures.

The man had a moment to think for himself as he thought about the symbol. 'Is it really possible for my old childhood friend to end up in New York as well, but if so, how does he have amphibian-like creatures for soldiers?' He decided to put these theories aside and focuses on one fact; these 'creatures' are interfering with his plans for the city, so he must tear away these foes, for he is the Shredder!

* * *

 **That marks the end of 3-part beginning.**

 **We finally got the Louds to meet Splinter and learn the origins of the turtles.**

 **We hope to learn more about April's story.**

 **And it looks like the Shredder has now been introduced as well!**

 **Next time, we will have an an adaption of the LH episode "Left in the Dark" with have a little action mixed in featuring some familiar TMNT foes!**


End file.
